The Face Paint Gang Movie
is a 2021 American animated musical fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by Charlie Bean and Sam Register (in his film directoral debut) with Jessica Borutski, Roy Lee and Dan Lin producing. Originally planned as a sequel in 2012, the movie was revamped into a completely new movie, making fans to consider the movie as a reboot to the 1998 theatrical film. The movie was produced by Lin Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment, Rat-Pac Dune Entertainment, and Warner Animation Group (with Toon Boom Animation doing the animation for the movie) and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The movie was confirmed to serve as a series finale to the 2018 reboot series. The movie was released on May 7, 2021. Despite getting mixed reviews from critics, the movie received positive reviews from audiences and was a box-office success, grossing over at least 1 billion, becoming one of WAG's highest grossing films and WAG's second film to reach a billion mark, after The Bunnicula Movie. Synopsis Collin and his gang get chosen as heroes when a strange creature from the planet called "Darkamars" want to take over the whole city, but they may have to team up with their enemy, Dr. Squidbad, in order to defeat him. Cast (The cast from the 2018 revival reprise their respective roles) *Patton Oswalt as Collin, a Face Paint teen boy who is the leader of The Face Paint Gang, and the main character. *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Mattie, a Face Paint who is the charming and the second cutest member of the team; Elisha, a cute-looking Face Paint who is Collin's girlfriend. *Andrea Libman as Hannah, a adorable Face Paint. *Tara Strong as Haley, a cutest Face Paint who is also considered annoying; Nancy, a Face Paint who is Collin's kind-hearted, but short-tempered boss. *Billy West as Dog, a Face Paint dog who is the pet of Collin *Will Arnett as Dr. Squidbad, The Face Paint Gang's nemesis. *Vin Diesel as The Shadow King, a evil creature from Darkamars and the main antagonist. *Sia as Sia, a Face Paint who is a very beautiful singer. *Zoe Saldana as Lady Snither, a giant snake who only cares for treasure. Later in the movie, she redeems and starts caring about her friends and The Face Paints. *Jamie Foxx as Quint, a gnome like person and Shadow King's comediec second in command. Production Animation The animation for the movie is outsourced to Toon Boom Animation in Canada. Music Writing Casting Rating The movie is rated PG by the MPAA for action, rude humor and some thematic elements. Reception Critical response The movie received mixed reviews like the previous film, but was more favorable. Box Office The movie reached over a $1 billion, making the movie a monster box office success, making this movie more successful compared to the 1998 theatrical film. Songs *Hope Flies by Sia (theme song/credits song) *Explore the World by Andy Grammer (played at second half of the credits) Possible sequel Trivia *Unlike the previous film, which got a G rating, this movie took advantage of the PG rating. *The animation is more fluid than in the 2018 reboot. **Renegade Animation, who provided the animation for the reboot, does not return to do the animation for the movie. **Instead, it was handled by Toon Boom Animation. Transcript Category:The Face Paint Gang Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Lin Pictures Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:2021 films Category:Flash Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies